1987
by tardisissocoollike
Summary: Every year brings something different. 1987 was quite a year. A year of changes, finding yourself, responsibilities, love, and friendship. It was a year of beginings, climaxes, and endings. For a few Hogwarts students, it was their defining year.


**AN/ Hi. This is my first time writing in forever, so feedback would be great. This is just a test run. You can call me S. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**1987**

It was a crisp day in September. September 1st to be exact. The Hogwarts Express rolled into the station, as it always did. King's Cross was bustling with activity, as Londoners ran to catch trains, students filed into an unseen barrier. Whether it be the nervous first years, cocky fourth years, or composed seventh years, they all came in through Platform 9 ¾, looking forward to the new year. Every year this occurred, and every year a story continued or began. The year of 1987 wasn't very important in the scape of the wizarding world, but was important to various people, for various reasons.

**Esther Blume **cried so loudly that 1/3 of the train heard her. One thing about Esther, she was as tough as nails, so what in the world could make the fourth year Slytherin Beater so emotional? "How could this have happened?" she sobbed into her boyfriend Luke's chest. Natalie, her best friend, transferred to Beauxbatons. Luke sighed with forlorn for Esther, "My sister wanted a 'change of scenery'." Suddenly his girlfriend's grey eyes swirled with anger and she slid away from him. "She left without saying goodbye, because she wanted to see the bloody Eiffel Tower?!" Esther said as she rose her voice. "Es, it wasn't like that. Nat needed…." started Luke. This speech was not helping…"What Nat NEEDED to do, was to tell me, not send you to do it for her" Esther said struggling to keep her cool. She was so angry, and just wanted to hit something. Instead, she started practicing some simple non-verbal spellcasting on her bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Magic always calmed her down. It held infinite possibilities. _How could her best friend do this to her? _Es thought to herself as she finally calmed down. _What was she going to do without her?_

**Dimitri Ryerson** was bored. It's not like he wasn't excited to go to Hogwarts, he really was, it was just that he thought for once in his eleven years something exciting was going to happen and so far, his small rural town was looking quite fun in comparison. He sat alone in his compartment, looking out of the window. There he saw his mum, fussing over his little brother, who was "sure to catch a cold in this cool weather". _ It is 70 degrees _**(Author's Note: For all those who use the Celsius measurement, that is about 21 degrees)**_ out mum._ He chuckled aloud. Suddenly a head of curly brown hair popped into the compartment. It was a girl with bright hazel eyes who smiled at him. "Hey, I'm Megan. Megan Tyler Nice to meet you. Do you mind if I sit in here?" Dimitri was really shocked anyone would want to sit with him, and could only muster a nod. He usually came off as cold, but he was just extremely socially inept. "So…." said Megan realizing the awkwardness. For a while they just sat there staring at each other, then they switched it up by staring at the walls. Right as Dimitri was going to spare her of his weirdness by spending the rest of his time in the bathroom, she spoke. "It's Hogwarts man, lighten up!" she grinned. For the rest of the ride into the Scottish countryside, they talked about their lives back home, and what they hoped to make of the year. "Wouldn't it be great to be a Ravenclaw? I love to learn, don't you?" Dimitri didn't know how to answer. He was open to be in any of the houses, but now wished to be in the same one as Megan. "Yup" he said, as they began to walk off the train. "What's your name anyway?" she beamed. "Uh Dimitri. You can call me Ryerson though." He replied softly

**Reagan Niwa** needed to find some robes in five minutes or he would be at the bottom of Black Lake. McGonagall warned him last year that his final year at Hogwarts better be a good one, or else "_Mr. Niwa, you better not embarrass Godric Gryffindor's name or I will make sure you are scrubbing boards from dawn till dusk!"_ she said to him as he got a personally escort to the train home. It's not like Reagan started trouble, but it always seemed to be around him. He forgot to pack his robes because the night before he was entranced by playing Centipede on his Atari 7800. Oops. And he, being a giant at 6'4, could not borrow clothes from his friends. "Try the booth" said his half asleep friend Shy Helm, as she turned away from the light. "Wait, what do you mean 'the booth'?" Reagan asked frantically. Warren sighed and sat up. "Supposedly, there is a compartment in the front of the train with all the stuff students have left. Probably a lot of robes back there" she explained. "Do you think they will have my size?" he said to his friend. "Maybe. Does it matter?" Shy replied exasperatedly. "Nope, but I will be sporting a LOT of ankle." Reagan said as he pretended to be Marilyn Monroe, as she grinned in reply. He ran through the aisle of the train until he got three or four compartments to the front. Just in case the area was restricted, (he thought it was better if he didn't know) the seventh year carefully turned the knob of the compartment labelled _#1_. It was like opening up the gates of heaven. There were gags, clothes, potions, anything a wizard could ask for. Reagan would definitely have to go back. After searching for a while, he found an extra-large robe. _SCORE! Roomy as always. _He changed at the speed of light, and got off the train on time for once. _Maybe this year I can change!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: Well there it goes. Thanks for reading. This won't be a one shot, but I probably can only do ten chapters. As for appearances, I am crap at them, so let me help you out a bit.**

**Esther – think of a mix of Emily Blunt and Shailene Woodley in a 14 year old**

**Luke and Nat Petrova- the brother and sister from The Mortal Instruments (link two-clips-and-a-batch-of-new-images-from-the-mortal-instruments-city-of-bones/jemima-west-and-kevin-zegers-in-the-mortal-instruments-city-of-bones-2013-movie-image/) as 14 year olds**

**Dimitri-think an 11 year old Jason Grace (Heroes of Olympus)** ** image/polls/1266000/1266222_1376798843116_ **

**Megan- think Hazel Levesque, also from Heroes of Olympus . art/Hazel-352738889 **

**Reagan- an older teen of Korean descent . /korean-hairstyles-for-guys/2013-korean-hairstyle-for-guys/**

**Shy- think Gina Rodriguez . name/nm1752221/**

**BUT as the reader, you choose how you want to perceive the characters. ENJOY**

**~S**


End file.
